I Want You
by Yuki101Shonada
Summary: Dia have meant for this to happen. But when it did, she didn't regret her actions. Dia was sure Ruby felt the same.


_Love comes in many forms, good or bad, even in the cruelest way possible._

Dia Kurosawa was an enigma. Known for her seriousness and blunt personality, she earned her spot on the student council. She was a serious person at heart, yet stubborn to a fault.

For her, feeble emotions such as love were ridiculous, yet nerve wrecking.

The thought lingered in her mind, curious what each day would bring. So when she spend time with her friends in Aqours, she felt happy.

Dia could not comprehend her own emotions her heartfelt in moments like these. Spending time with newly found friends, helped Dia open up more, the days felt enlightening. In the end, perhaps a school idol club was not a bad idea after all. Thinking of her former self-months ago, the mere thought of spending time with friends she made, seemed surreal.

Dia was a self-centered person. She didn't ever think her days would be spent in happiness. Two years prior, had been rewritten. Mending two years of broken friendship between Kanan and Mari had been the starting point to happiness.

 _That was probably the start of it all, that Dia would regret her every decision_

So when Dia fell in love, things seemed to be going her way.

It was hard to believe someone like her could learn to love someone.

At least that's what Dia thought.

A letter placed on the Chairwoman's desk, waiting to be read, as a figure fled out of the room.

Running in the hallway, Dia reminisced the night before, locked up in her room, and furiously writing the parchment she prepared.

She thought about how she spend late in the night, writing a love letter. Though Dia herself was embarrassed to admit it, she was hoping this would work, instead of looking directly at the person she was in love.

Waiting for an answer to her confession, proved terrifying.

* * *

Mari walked in the empty room, expecting Dia to be there. She was surprised to find an empty room instead. Thought she was relieved, that she could finally relax in her own office.

Self-absorb, Mari didn't notice the envelope on her desk, waiting to be read.

The opened envelope tore apart, revealing its contents.

 _ **I wish to talk with you alone in private. I'll meet you in your office, Mari.**_

 _ **-Dia**_

The blonde pursued her lip. Wondering what Dia wanted to talk about privately. Perhaps it was about the progress Aqours was making. Their idol group had been successful recently. She knew how Dia prioritized matters like those.

But Mari had a hunch it wasn't going to be that. Perhaps Dia wanted to talk about that?

* * *

The blonde waited for Dia to arrive. As always spontaneously, Dia arrived on time, closing the door behind her.

"What is it you wanted to tell me, Dia?"

She sported a grin, the black haired girl stumbling over her words, barely able to utter an audible sentence, she was to say; at a loss for words.

Mari laughed at the spectacle before her, "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"

There it was, Mari thought. Dia's furious glare she was all too familiar with.

"Mari, I wanted to speak to you about an important matter."

The words Dia wanted to say...were harder than she thought it was going to be.

"Yes?"

Whether the outcome was, Dia swore she'd accomplish the one thing she vowed.

"I'm in love with you!" Dia declared.

Mari's widened her eyes for a moment but returned to her usual cheerful demeanor. Except… she was smiling sadly. Her expression mixed with her smile told Dia her answer.

Dia didn't need to know what would happen next.

"I'm sorry." The smile never left Mari's face, Dia's distraught expression showed her emotions at Mari's reply.

There was never a chance for her, in the end. Dia knew this was expected.

"I'm sorry Dia, but I can't accept your feelings."

What was she even doing here? Standing in Mari's office like a fool.

"I-I see."

Turning her back towards Mari, Dia ran out the room, she didn't stop in her tracks even when Mari called her name, telling her to stop.

She ran past classrooms, dashing irritatingly against the pounding of her own heart.

If she had known things would turn out this way, then she wouldn't have confessed in the first place. Maybe then Dia wouldn't have had to endure her own heart breaking.

A quick conception of all that this meant for her, nerved her with unwonted despair to deny.

* * *

"Onee-chan?"

Dia remained motionless, meeting Ruby's concerned gaze.

"Did something happen today? You seem...out of it."

The older Kurosawa was eerie silent, motionless in the room.

"It's nothing for you to worry about, Ruby." Turning, she walked away, slowly inching her body towards her own room.

However, before the door closed, Ruby embraced her behind, catching Dia off guard.

Ruby's surprise action pushed Dia to the bed, tumbling on the mattresses, collapsing weakly on her knees.

"Ruby?"

The sheets crumpled under her weight. The sullen look on Dia obscured her view.

"Onee-chan, are you alright? You looked unhappy when you came home."

Dia arched her brow, contemplating her answer.

Instead, Dia opted to remain silent. Laying on her bed as time ticked by.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ruby ran her fingers through Dia's hair, concerned for her sister's behavior.

"No." Dia's expression did not change. "Now is not a good time Ruby."

"It never is"

Ruby held Dia's hand, squeezing her precious sister's fingers as if her life depended on it. She wanted to ask, to say the words in her heart, but knowing Dia, she would probably shut her out entirely.

"Does Mari-san have anything to do with this?" Dia said nothing.

"I know you feel down, with Mari-san turning you down, end though you confessed, but it's not the end of the world."

Dia's ears perked up when she heard Ruby's words, alarmed by her sister's words, she struggled to stay calm, "Mari has nothing to do with this. This conversation is over."

"But…"

"I don't want to hear another word from you."

"Onee-chan…I-"

Dia grit her teeth, roughly shoving Ruby aside, pinning her to the bed.

"Why can't you learn to keep your mouth shut? I told you Mari has nothing to do with you!"

Ruby squealed, "You're upset, though…" She was terrified of Dia, squeezing her arms until she was in pain.

"Mind your own business," Dia hissed. Her hands planted on the sides of Ruby's head, leaning in Dia glared daggers down Ruby's form. "What can you do?"

Silence fell on her last words.

Realizing the position she was in, Dia withdrew her hands, not saying a word, fearful of Ruby's reaction.

What would Ruby say to her now? Thoughts of self-despair filled her being.

"Do you want to forget?"

"What?"

Taking a deep breath, Ruby repeated, "Do you want to truly want to forget it all? The pain, regret, and heartbreak. All your worries, I can make them all go away." Brushing Dia's bangs, she whispered.

"I'll make it worth your while."

Dia's petrified gaze faltered, speaking in a raspy tone, unable to comprehend Ruby's words. She trailed her hand up and down Dia's chest, running her fingers carefully over her clothes. In Ruby's favor, Dia shivered at her touch.

"Do you have any idea what you're saying, Ruby?"

The hand roaming on her chest halted, Ruby tilted her head and chuckled, seemingly amused.

"I do."

Dia swallowed. The more she backed away, the closer Ruby inched closer. The increasing distance proving difficult.

"Onee-chan..if you can't forget about Mari-san, then maybe I can help you with that"

Ruby's breath lingered dangerously close to Dia's. She had crawled over to her sister, her slim figure pressing close to Dia's body.

"R-Ruby? What are you talking about? "

The look Ruby's gave her caught her off guard. Dia had never seen her younger sister gaze at her with an intense hunger in her eyes, the dark glint reflected in her irises.

"I know how you feel about Mari-San. You loved her, but she didn't love you. Am I right Onee-chan?"

To say she was shocked, was an understatement.

"I won't lie to you, so I'll be honest. Mari-san is not right for you."

Seeing the look on Dia's face, she continued.

"Mari-san is not the one you should be feeling sad over. Confessing to her won't change a thing. You're wasting your time in this situation. That's why anytime you want it to stop, I'm here to help. "

Ruby's lips closed in on Dia's but she halted her advances when she felt Dia's breathing changed.

"You should be with me instead. Unlike Mari-san I can love like you like she does. If I could, I would even stop time for you, so you won't have to feel any pain. I'll do anything for you if that means you'll be happy."

Ruby's hand trailed up Dia's cheek, cupping them gently. Shifting her weight under Dia, straddling her. Touching her cheek, Ruby gently stroked Dia's skin.

The only thought in Dia's mind was how Ruby somehow managed to reverse their positions, ending up on top of her.

"I know I can treat you better than she can." Ruby smiled. Dia tried to regain her composure even with Ruby's body pressed up against hers.

"Ruby, we really shouldn't be doing this…whatever you're implying…it can't happen. We'll get in trouble."

Amusement settled on the younger girl's face. "Don't worry it's okay, Onee-chan, we'll be in trouble together." She proceeded to close the distance between them but Dia resisted her advances.

"If our parents find out about this, what will you do if I tell them you started this?" Dia knew an underhanded trick like this would not work, but even so, Dia didn't want to cross the line between them as sisters, not when they were about too.

"Go ahead and threaten me all you want. But I know you won't be able to follow through. I am, after all, your precious little sister, am I not? Now then, what do you say? Don't you want to relief yourself after all that's happened?"

Ruby pinned Dia to the bed, preventing any form of escape.

Dia knew Ruby was suggesting to sleep with her. She knew that was an act beyond horrible. But the more she thought about it, the more it seemed right.

"Why are you doing this?" Dia questioned her motives, it didn't make any sense.

"Isn't that obvious? I want to help you. Besides, I wanted to try this with someone, but I couldn't find a willing person to do this with." Wrapping her hands around Dia's neck, Ruby leaned her forehead to Dia's.

"Don't you think me doing this with you is better than having someone else do this to me in the long run? Do you really want me to do this with someone else besides you? It's only logical for you to do this."

Dia bit her lip, contemplating her choice. Her sister snaked her arm around her neck, leaning close.

"So I don't care what you do to me, I can take it. After all, what are sisters for?"

Once they crossed the line, they won't be able to return.

Dia chose to take that chance.

If it meant forgetting this pain.

But as Ruby laid there on the bed, Dia decided to ignore matters concerning Mari and focused all her attention to Ruby. There wasn't any need to think out Mari.

"Then I'll make you mine for tonight"

Her outreached hand touched Ruby's collar shirt.

Dia pulled Ruby's collar, meeting their lips in a heated kiss, never separating their lips still connected. She skillfully rolled Ruby, straddling her on top.

Stripping her blouse, Dia tore Ruby's clothes away, till she was naked leaving her in bra and panties left.

Dia stripped her clothes, leaving her bare for Ruby's eyes to observe. She discarded Ruby's bra, hooking her fingers in the waistline of Ruby's panties and tug them off, Ruby. Ruby was dripping wet in Dia's hands and it gave her power over Ruby.

Lying on top Ruby, Dia raised the sheets and covered her back, leaving the sheets to cover their bodies, hoping the wouldn't be cold.

Her hands met at Ruby's head, pinning her down the bed, while Dia gazed longingly at Ruby's naked form.

* * *

"Onee-chan?"

"Quiet."

Dia pressed her lips against Ruby's gently, lacing their fingers together.

Trailing kisses along Ruby's body, Dia watched as she trembled, when her fingers touched Ruby's frail body.

Ruby gasped, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Dia swiped at her cheek, staring at the tears on her finger. Dia licks her finger, the salty taste lingering on her tongue.

Seeing Ruby stare at her every action, was exhilarating, her eyes glazed over, taunting Dia. Gasping for breath, Ruby shut her eyes shut, gritting her teeth.

Dia ran her fingers on Ruby's breasts, giving a tentative lick. She held Ruby down, who had begun withering in her grasp. Her hand cupped Ruby's breast, Dia's thumb eagerly begun tracing circles on Ruby's hardened nipple. Dia watched as Ruby thrashed against the bed intently, soaking in the sounds, especially her reaction.

Ruby's face contorted in pleasure, her eyelids shut tight, tears formed in her eyes.

Dia felt a slight irritation bubbling in her chest, so she dragged her hand, trailing her finger from Ruby's breast to her core.

"Look at me, Ruby."

Ruby opened her eyes, as she did Dia placed both hands on her legs, slowly prying Ruby's knees. Spreading Ruby's legs apart, Dia felt her own arousal seeping in when she saw Ruby dripping wet. A finger touching Ruby's lower lip rubbed vexingly.

"I want you to watch me do this to you," Dia lowered herself to Ruby's clit, and darted her tongue in. Slipping her tongue in, Dia flicked at the pink bud in Ruby's folds, her juices coating her lips.

The sensation forming in her own body rivaled Ruby's.

Dia noticed how Ruby's essence tasted, sweet and tangy. It was everything Ruby was, sweet. Ruby was sickeningly sweet, down to her very body.

Her tongue licked sloppily at Ruby's clit, wanting to help Ruby climax.

A final touch and Ruby climaxed.

Dia slid her tongue in Ruby's wet core, drinking in her moans.

 _This isn't enough_

Dia kept thinking this simple act she'd done, wasn't good enough to quench her thirst.

Nothing was...except for Ruby.

When that wasn't enough, Dia used her fingers, roughly thrusting out of Ruby's clit. Repeatedly thrusting in and out, keeping a steady pace.

But Ruby whimpered in pain when Dia, spread her fingers inside her, tearing her apart.

"It hurts Onee-chan… you're too rough with your fingers…" Feeling a hint of pain in her lower region, Ruby clawed the sheets desperately, hoping for the pain to fade away.

"I'll be gentle then."

Slowing her pace, Dia heard Ruby's whimpers die down. Never in her wildest dreams had she wanted to experience this with. Her dreams were far fetched from reality, but close enough for Dia to enjoy.

Ruby gasped, when Dia's finger reached a certain spot, so she inserted another finger. Three fingers thrust into Ruby. Even though Ruby was pleading for her to slow down, Dia ignored her protests, instead opting to quicken her pace.

"Do you still want me to go slow?"

Ruby didn't answer, instead a hand to cover her mouth, despite moans escaping.

"Don't be shy now, I want to hear you," curling her fingers I'm a particular spot, she watched Ruby continue to defy her. So Dia took her hands, pinning them above Ruby's head. "You're sounds are delightful to my ears, so much that its actual music to my ears. If I ask you something, answer me. Don't ever cover those sounds, understand Ruby? Or else, is that clear?"

Ruby nodded.

"Eh? Answer me, Ruby. Do you like it slow or fast?"

The sweat formed on Ruby's body made Dia's movements easily touched Ruby everywhere. It was easy for Dia to roam her hands over Ruby's body.

For all her fault, Dia was always violent.

"Fast is fine." Biting her lips, a reply was quick for Dia.

"Do you like it rough or gentle?"

The thrusts were suddenly slow, agonizing slow that Ruby grinded into Dia's hand, hoping to reach her peak.

But Dia withdrew her hand, staring at the juices coated on her fingers. Ruby watched as Dia brought her hand up to her lips, sliding her tongue over her finger, tasting Ruby's essence.

"You taste sweet, Ruby."

"Mmm…"

Widening her eyes, Dia teasingly smiled. "What is it, Ruby? I thought I told you, to answer me. I find it unkind for you to ignore me."

"I-I like it rough Onee-chan. Gentle is fine for me, but I like it if you're rough."

"Why is that?"

"B-because it feels better when you're rough. Besides...you have this look on your face...like you love it Onee-chan."

"I see...good girl, Ruby. Here's your reward." Dia pressed her lips on Ruby's, deepening their kiss, Dia slid her tongue in, drinking in the moans emitting from Ruby.

When she separated their lips, Dia hugged Ruby, pulling Ruby to her chest, pressing a kiss to her ear, she licked Ruby's earlobe whispering in a heated voice underneath her breath, "If you want it rough, I'll give you rough then."

Dia shoved her fingers in Ruby's throbbing clit, delving deep in her core.

Ruby releasing a surprised squeal, feeling a familiar warmth building in her body.

Ruby's moans never ceased, seemingly increase with each touch of her fingers.

It was never going to end. But at the very least, Dia was sure finishing Ruby off to quick, wasn't going to be fun. Dia wanted to go nice and slow, even if her actions didn't seem that way.

Dia knew her actions were wrong, but it didn't matter. It had already been too late the moment she touched Ruby and kissing her. So she was happy to relief herself.

Her pace was quick, too quick for her taste.

Finishing Ruby off too fast would be too boring. Her cute reactions were certainly encouraging Dia to push Ruby future.

Giving what Ruby wanted was rather easy.

This pain Dia felt was comforted by Ruby's presence, making her worries fade...it was all too well.

Each spot Dia touched, Ruby responded eagerly.

Dia bit Ruby's neck, marking her.

Ruby's hands held her body, afraid Dia's touch would leave her.

Observing the mark Dia made on Ruby, she planted more love on her neck, until her pale skin was covered in hickeys. She didn't care if someone saw them, because they were proof Ruby was hers.

Hers to take, hers to violate, and touch.

Dia's fingers touched the outline of Ruby's neck, smiling at what she made.

"Onee-chan...it's not fair if you do that…" The arms on Dia's neck pulled her close to Ruby. She felt Ruby's breath on her neck and the sensation of her subtle lips nibbling away.

"Ruby, what are you doing?"

"The same thing you did."

She pulled away, staring at Dia.

Ruby left marks on Dia's skin, burning the intimacy between them. Dia wasn't sure what to make of Ruby's smile. So she kissed Ruby, swallowing the words she wanted to say.

Dia's fingers returned to Ruby's clit, dripping wet in her hands.

Thinking how Ruby was wet from her touch, spurred her on.

If Ruby was that desperate, Dia was happy to help Ruby.

The lewd noises between Ruby's legs were heard, and the noises Ruby made brought her back to reality. She was so caught up in watching Ruby's expressions, she became entranced.

Anyone would if they saw Ruby, the view certainly was breathtaking.

The flushed face, happy look and the desperation in Ruby's eyes proved disastrous for Dia's heart. Ruby's legs were coated in juices, trickling down her thighs and on the sheets, soaking them.

But most of all…

"Ruby you're drooling." Dia watched on as her she snaked her arms around her neck, pulling her close.

Ruby breathed in her ear, and held Dia's arm, biting her lower lip.

Dia laughed and kissed Ruby. She was too high in pleasure to have known that Dia kissed her. The only response was her small hands holding Dia's back.

If Dia had to describe Ruby right now, cute was the only word to describe her, as she trembled underneath Dia's touch.

Dia could only look in awe.

Even Ruby was sweet in bed. She couldn't command her if she tried. Perhaps, Dia thought, Ruby was too sweet for her own good. Anyone would be happy to have her in bed. Maybe even a lover.

Unfortunately, Dia had the privilege of witnessing Ruby in her weakest moment.

And Dia loved every second of it.

Dia didn't want someone else to take Ruby, steal her innocence. Possibility loving her, in the process and making her the happiest girl in the world.

Even if that meant Dia had to take measures into her own hands, then so be it.

Ruby truly was too sweet for her.

The sight of Ruby took her breath away, encouraging Dia to increase the pace of her hands. Dia felt Ruby's walls clench around her fingers, so she resorted to forcing another digit, wanting to see how far she could push Ruby, how much her frail body could take.

Dia inserted another finger.

Then another.

Ruby felt numb from the pleasure, her hands dug into the sheets, gasping sharply.

She breathed heavily, squirming against Dia's body. Her body jerked forward and Ruby felt the pleasure increase with Dia's repeated strokes of her hands.

Soaking in the warmth of their heated passion Dia caressed Ruby's cheek, brushing her hair out of the way to carefully look at Ruby's face. Dia cradled Ruby's small body, pressing a kiss on her head, soothing her worries.

"Onee-chan...it feels good." Ruby tilted her head and connected their lips.

"It feels good for me too," Dia calmly spoke, feeling her body relax.

That night as Dia made love to Ruby in her bedroom; she made sure no prying ears heard them.

No one could have seen what they were doing or be able to stop them progress.

They wouldn't have been able too.

Dia marked Ruby, leaving behind visible marks on every inch of her body. Biting Ruby's flesh, she hastily licked her work. Ruby never stopped her, instead, letting Dia did what she wished.

 _Was this the right thing to do?_

She knew Dia knew in that very moment, what she did was a mistake, committing the gravest taboo… touched her own sister.

If Dia could even call it that.

Touching Ruby like this was wrong. If what she did was considered a sin, then she'd gladly accept the consequences. She didn't care what would happen to her in the long run, including the consequences Dia was sure she had to deal with later.

Like anything would happen to her.

Marking Ruby's skin, Dia trailed kisses along her entire body, down her lower region, and her chest. Every nook and cranny left unmarked by Dia. She made sure to leave no spot unmarked, kissing tender kisses on Ruby.

Her actions kept weighing down her mind, but she pushed it down when Ruby's screamed her name, moaning with each breath she took, thrashing on Dia's bed, her hands found their way to Ruby's, squeezing her small fingers tightly.

She didn't care what would happen to her or the consequences.

Right now pleasuring Ruby was more important.

By the time she realized the weight of her actions, it was too late. There was no turning back now, they were in their own world.

 _Maybe this isn't so bad after all, to indulge in my desires_

When it was all over, Dia hoped she wouldn't hate herself for doing what she did to Ruby.

Ruby was in her lovingly arms, taking what she could from Dia, enduring the pleasure.

"Onee-chan, I'm…"

Ruby uttered in breathless whimpers. Her cheeks flushed red, as she gripped the sheets in agony, feeling aroused yet frustrated at the same time.

"I know Ruby, me too." She leaned down to kiss Ruby, the feel of her soft lips against hers both infuriating and placating.

Ruby returned the kiss passionately, pulling her head up to gazed up at Dia.

"Onee-chan, I love you. "

"I love you too, Ruby."

Lost in pleasure, Dia stole another kiss from Ruby, sliding her tongue on Ruby's lips. Using her fingers to bring Ruby over the edge, she thrust in her entrance, drawing out sharp cries. Dia responded, eagerly running her hands over Ruby's body, bringing her over the edge.

Ruby gave a small whimper of protest upon contact with Dia's fingers in her clit, thrusting her hips to Dia's hand.

Dia touched her gently, coaxing Ruby to her orgasm. Ruby's body shuddered, jerking upwards, eventually Ruby rested her body on the bed. The liquid trickling down her thighs. Her chest heaving and a familiar hand rubbed her head, stroking her affectionately.

"Good girl."

Dia held Ruby in her arms, intertwining their hands together in bed, exchanging kisses.

Giving Ruby a tender kiss on her lip, Dia licked her lips, tasting Ruby's essence lingering on the tip of her tongue. Resuming their activities, Dia never withdrew her lips on Ruby's, locking their lips in a deep kiss. Dia didn't separate their hands, holding Ruby hand in hers the entire time.

Their fingers entwined in the sheets, filling the room with their passion. Moans emitting from Ruby left her wanting more.

Dia kissed Ruby feverishly, quenching her thirst.

Ruby tasted frighteningly sweet.

Too sweet for her own good.

But it was a sweet taste Dia loved, making it all the more satisfying to take from Ruby.

Taking Ruby's innocence felt good, taking what was hers, and hers alone.

Ruby truly was breathtakingly sweet for Dia.


End file.
